Trial by Fire
Category:QuestsCategory:Outlands Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Speak to Ronta-Onta in Kazham. If you have sufficient fame, he will give you a Tuning Fork of Fire (key item). *Travel to Ifrit's Cauldron and find the Cloister of Flames. :*To get to the Cloister of Flames, enter Ifrit's Cauldron at the I-5 entrance. Once inside, take the first right. You'll come to a flame spout where you have two options. You can either wait for it to go down (may take up to 15 minutes) or you can trade an Ice Cluster to it. Go straight (through a cave) and hang a left. At the end of the path, fall down to a lower level. After falling, head back down the path (opposite the way you came) until you come to two posts. Walk off the edge between the two posts. Once you drop, there's only one path you can take. Do so and take the first left. That will zone you to the Cloister of Flames. *Try to fight Ifrit Prime on Watersday and do not fight him on Firesday. *Keep up Barfira at all times. *Once you defeat him, you will acquire the Whisper of Flames (key item). *Return the Whisper to Ronta-Onta for your reward. :*Alternatively, hold onto it and when you have all six whispers simultaneously, you can give them to Leepe-Hoppe in Windurst Waters to gain the Moon Bauble which allows you to fight Fenrir Prime. :*If you are collecting items for the Evoker's Ring, you will want the Egil's Torch from Ronta-Onta. ;General Notes *Everyone who is involved in the fight must have a tuning fork of the correct protocrystal. *There is no cap on this battle. *There is a 30-minute time limit. *Appropriate bar- spells, elemental Torques (or Enhancing Torque), and Mal- rings can be helpful for the fight. *You can buff up before entering the protocrystal, so feel free to do so and rest up while still outside. *The battlefield is shaped like a long path up the side of hill, with a switchback about halfway to the top. This allows the mages to stand above the fight (and out of easy reach of the avatar) while still being able to cast spells upon the combatants. *It is important to keep the correct Bar-spell up at all times. *It is strongly recommended to fight each avatar on the day it is weak to (i.e. Shiva on Firesday) and even more strongly recommended NOT to fight the avatar on its day (i.e. Shiva on Iceday). Spells of each element are much stronger on their specific day of the week. *Each Trial By quest is repeatable, but only once per real life day. *Each time you complete the quest, you can choose one reward from the list, which varies from avatar to avatar. *In order to get the Fenrir quest (The Moonlit Path), you have to have whispers (key items) from all six elemental avatars. This means that you can't turn them in for reward until you have all six, at which point you can give them to the Fenrir quest giver (Leepe-Hoppe in Windurst Waters). *Each quest giver is a Tarutaru who stands next to a non-Tarutaru warrior. If you don't have sufficient fame, the taru will just complain about being hurt a lot while his or her companion will discuss perseverance and not giving up. If you have sufficient fame, the Tarutaru will give you the tuning fork. The non-Taru will give you a Trial Size Tuning Fork if you have met the requirements for that quest. Note: Talking to the NPC multiple times may be required before getting the quest if you have never talked to the NPC before. ---- Game Description Client: Ronta-Onta (Near Wahcondalo's Residence, Kazham) Summary: :Ring the tuning fork of fire upon the protocrystal in Ifrit's Cauldron. A path will open to the trial that awaits.